An Eagle spreads his Wings
by DragoLord19D
Summary: Muliti author fic. RoB decides to see if a more... Combative Earth can save the Battletech 'Verse...
A ROB frowned as he watched a world burn. He had hoped that this version of(What did the natives call it? Ah yes.) Motherload would reverse the decline of this 'Verse(Heh, made a pun) but sadly the native humans seem more willing to reap then sow...

He waved his hand, wiping the 'verse from existence except from a certain president's dreams...

If not that version of Sol, maybe another?

* * *

As he strolled down the Halls of Forever he passed Windows into worlds barely seen except in the haziest of mortal dreams or worst drug trips. He walked pass worlds of magic and demons, heroes and villains, ignoring them in favor of worlds who's fate was shaped by the hands of man's science.

He paused in front of one and watched as two sets of armies fought under the flags of a diving eagle and scorpion's tail respectively... And shook his head, the crystals and their harvesters would be too difficult to include ...

He turned and continued his walk, glancing at each. After completing his walk down that section of the Hall he returned to the few that caught his eye.

One Mankind had moved passed the Limitations placed on them by _Him_ thru science and medicine merging flesh and machine. But there were those among those humans who had decided only They had the right to the world and everything and everyone else was their playthings.

The second that had attracted his attention was much like the first but instead of humans it was intruders from the stars seeking control of the world and it's inhabitants.

He sighed and turned away after he watched a volunteer distorted the intruders self immolation into nothing. While fascinating this world was too powerful, it would distort the 'verse he was trying to bring into existence's balance.

The third showed two massive beings fighting hand to claw. One forged by the hands of man, the other grown by beings who cast their coveting eye toward the human's world across the sea of stars. While close to what he needed sadly the world was too sick, too tired from the war that had raged in their oceans, their seas filled with the toxics of their enemies blood...

As he turned back to the first another Window caught his eye.

He had ignored it on his first pass due the disjointed images it had shown but now it had cleared. The world within was... Intriguing. While it was focused on only one man it showed science and technology well beyond what the first world had. Hover vehicles, rudimentary power armor, prosthetics without that nasty rejection syndrome like the first Window, even some simple mechs!

He frowned as he watched as the hero cut off his cybernetic arm, forcing his former boss and friend turn enemy to fall to his death.

Well.

 _That_ wouldn't do.

He gestures to the Window to come to him, it detaches from the wall and obediently floats to him. Once it had reached the end it began to play from the beginning but stops at another gesture from it's master.

ROB taps his chin and beings to manually rewind looking for... THERE! A few years before this storyline began, a very nice entry point...

He seizes the entire system and begins to place it where the first was before stopping to think. If he placed it there, all that would find them were pirates. Maybe something different this time...

While staring at the map before him his eyes drifted south towards two Periphery states marked with a Bull and Three Stars. With a simple gesture he opens something ComStar would sacrifice worlds for, a detailed map of worlds even ComStar had forgotten about.

After a quick scan the name Tyrlon popped out to him, making him think of the Imp of another Window he enjoys. A quick tap brings up it's stats, Heavily nuked during the 2th Secession War, Last (badly mutated) human on the planet dies choking on a rat bone 3001, blah-blah-blah... Ooo... An independent trader jumps thru looking for a new trade route 3020, never makes it to the Concordat due to pirates. Said Pirates misjump a week later after some booze drifts into an important part of the navigation system...

This could work.

He taps the 'Synchronization' to see how many light years it would take to stabilize his insert.

38ly isn't bad, the last one was 46.

ROB turns and faces the various other ROBs who had gathered to watch him work, "Now, are we ready to being?"

* * *

 **Guatemala**

 **Earth**

 **679 AD**

The Great Carver-Seer blinked.

He could not See past the 13th b'ak'tun.

He shrugs and begins chipping a random design into the stone before him.

It's not like the King could read them anyway.

* * *

 **Outer space**

 **Earth**

 **December 21, 2012**

While the silly humans below worried about a certain calendar the Hubble space telescope continued taking photos for it's human masters. If a machine could dream, it would dream of traveling to the places it took pictures off.

Sadly, while it never would having passed quietly after a microfragment struck it in the main battery compartment in 2034. It's descendent, the James Webb, would.

But that's the future.

Hubble or James wouldn't see the light signifying the jump from one universe to another for another 38 years.


End file.
